U r stoopid
by OMG101
Summary: Cause text fights are part of a healthy relationship. BrickxMomoko: the pairing needs love. ONESHOT. AU


[D!PPG] U r stoopid

Momoko x Brick

_Cause text fights are part of a healthy relationship._

* * *

><p>"You idiot. Stupid butt face. Go die. I hate you." she grumbled into the pillow as she hugged it tighter. As much as she hated to admit it, none of the things she said were true. He was handsome; at least enough to have some admirers. He was smart, ace of her homeroom class. And by no means did she hate him.<p>

On the contrary, she loved him dearly. So much, she's now spending her Christmas Eve crying over him. That's right, this boy was loved.

Something vibrated on the bed stand next to her. The redhead picked up her head, glanced at the caller ID before throwing her face back into the depths of her pillow. It was_ him_. She cursed into her pillow.

The phone stopped ringing and she gave a sigh of relief, the temples of her head that were oddly throbbing with pain paused for a moment-before the ringing continued.

"Dammit, Brick, you just don't know what no means, do you?" she spat out as her hand bolted out from under her pillow, grabbed her phone and declined it. Instead she sent him a text.

**From: Momoko**

**To: Brick**

**Msg: Stop calling me, dooshbag.**

**From: Brick**

**To: Momoko**

**Msg: Com'on Momo...dont be mad now. It was only 1, I won't do it again!**

**From: Momoko**

**To: Dooshbag (Brick)**

**Msg: Fuk off, ihy. It was really important :/**

**From: Dooshbag (Brick)**

**To: Momoko**

**Msg: U renamed me Dooshbag ): now that's just mean.**

**Momochii don't get so worked up bout it! They were only cookies :C**

Momoko scoffed. This was why she wasn't willing to forgive him this time. That's right, this isn't the first time that something like this has happened before. Brick has stolen her sweets countless times before and had always repeated the same apologies to her.

_"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"_ and he goes and does it again! This time she couldn't forgive him. These were her special macaroons that she had to stand in line for about two and a half hours just to buy, and he just thinks it okay to go sweep up the last one without even savoring the flavor? No, she couldn't let that go. Brick just doesn't understand how important these sweets are to her.

**From: Momoko**

**To: Dooshbag (Brick)**

**Msg: First of all, don't call me momochii. It's stupid. Second of all, i call you Dooshbag cuz u r a Dooshbag. **

**Third of all, those cookies were important! ):**

**From: Dooshbag (Brick)**

**To: Momoko**

**Msg: Gahh D: I'll get u new ones! Plz forgive me momochii, I'm srry T_T**

The girl stared at his message, wondering if she should forgive him this one last time. She shook her head, 'no, I'm just being a push over again like all those times before when I left him off the hook.' Staring at the message, she wasn't quite satisfied so she turned off her phone and set it down on her bed stand again.

She climbed out of bed and took a peek outside through the blinds of her window. She saw small flakes of snow gently falling from the ground.

"Oh...first snowfall of the season..." she reminded herself. The fact seemed to lift her mood a bit. She exited her room and went downstairs, dragging herself to the couch and watching an episode of a newly released drama series. Once the closing credits started to roll up the screen, Momoko grabbed the remote and clicked the tv off. She leaned back into her couch and sighed. Today was a pretty depressing day, even if it _was _Christmas Eve. She frowned, she should be spending today hanging out with Brick, not watching sappy dramas and moping over her lost cookies.

She sighed. _'Did I maybe…push it too far?' _she bit her lip and shook it off. It was too late to have regrets. It was already 11 pm; far too late to do anything now. Many couples are wrapping up their dates by now. Her stomach grumbled and she got up from the couch to trudge over to the kitchen. She saw her mom washing the dishes.

"Oh! Momoko you were home? Why aren't you out with your boyfri-"

"-It's a long story." the girl cut her off. She opened the cabinet and took out a bag of chips.

"My, my, Momoko. It's Christmas Eve for goodness sake! Get over your problem and go make out under a mistletoe or something…" Momoko's eyes widened and she choked on a chip and went into a fit of coughs. She cleared her throat.

"MOM," she groaned, "that is _so_ uncalled for."

"It's alright, Mama knows best." she gave a wink and Momoko shook her head and exited the kitchen; going upstairs to her room.

"Mom, you're nasty." The girl muttered to herself as she opened the door to her bedroom. She walked to her bed and plopped into it, letting her whole body sink into its cushiony surface. She sighed contently, forgetting the incident before with Brick until she glanced over at her phone. She picked it up and stared held it up in front of her, far from her face; staring at the sleek, black screen. She reluctantly turned her phone on and waited for the home screen to pop up.

'_Although I doubt he would have texted me again after the way I treated him…stupid me…' _she let out a long sigh and dropped her phone into the sheets and got up from her laid down position. A sudden rumble of vibrations shook the surface of the bed and she jolted with surprise.

"What….?" She turned and grabbed the phone; her eyes widened at what she saw. "Oh my gosh, 50 messages and 26 missed calls? What kind of idiot does that?" she already knew the answer.

**From: Dooshbag (Brick)**

**To: Momoko**

**Msg: Momochii plz pick up T_T i really need to talk**

**From: Dooshbag (Brick)**

**To: Momoko**

**Msg: Momochii… don't ignore me ;~; plz…**

**i have to say something**

She checked the most recent one, which was sent about an hour ago.

**From: Dooshbag (Brick)**

**To: Momoko**

**Msg: Momoko…if you want to ignore me, I guess I can understand but please here me out! If you would possibly…just…look outside….i'll be waiting…**

Momoko froze.

'_Waiting…? Look outside? No…he couldn't have possibly-' _She ran to her window on the other side of her large room, almost tripping over the things scattered on the floor as she went. She pulled her curtains back and took a peek through the blinds.

"No way…" she spoke under her breath. One hand slipped her phone into her jeans and she bolted out the door. She quickly grabbing her jacket in her haste, tumbled down the stairs, and clumsily slipped on a pair of sneakers. "MOM, I'M GOING OUT FOR A BIT!" She called out right before shutting the door.

"BE SAFE!" her mother called out, before giving a knowing smile towards the direction her daughter headed off to.

The cold wind hit Momoko's face like daggers as she finished zipping up her jacket, trying to stretch it so that it would cover her neck, but her efforts were fruitless. She fished out a knitted hat from one of the pockets and slid it down her head before jamming her hands deep into the depths of her pockets. She could feel the wetness of the snow on the ground, seeping through her sneakers. She scolded herself for forgetting that it was snowing but she trudged off and walked to the gate of her house, unlocking it and letting herself out into the dark night.

She glanced down both ways and turned left, heading towards the one lit street lamp. She saw a figure huddled under it, sitting on the cold ground, lightly covered in a thin layer of snow. Even with his whole body sheltered with layers of clothing, she could immediately tell who the figure was. She sighed.

"Just what are you doing, Brick?" the boy whipped his head up and stared at her blinking, before snapping into the reality of the situation and standing up abruptly and dusting the snow off himself. Momoko sighed once more and put her hands on her hips, not minding the coldness that was creeping into her fingers. "I saw your text…you spelled _hear _wrong."

"Momochii, why do you always dress so lightly?" Brick ignored her remark and frowned at her appearance before pulling something out of the bag he was carrying. It was a light pink, fluffy scarf. He wrapped it around her neck with care. "Good thing I always make sure to be prepared, right Momochii?" He grinned at her.

At that moment, almost any girl would have melted at his kindness or…_suave_ but not Momoko. She was tempted but she quickly straightened herself and muttered a small thank you, a light blush covered her cheeks as she looked at his hands tying up the scarf, finishing it by wrapping it in a bow.

'_Dammit, Brick, why are you so good at everything?'_She cursed him in her mind.

"That's for you, Momochii." He gave his sweet, boyish smile and Momoko felt her heart warm up. "And…I know…this isn't anything close to what you want, but I tried my best for you…so….._please don't laugh._" He muttered the last part quickly before shoving the bag he held into my arms.

"What..?" The girl opened the bag up and saw a container. She took it out of the bag and pried open the lid as Brick looked somewhere else, hiding his face in embarrassment

"They aren't that good, I already know but those were the best ones in the batches I made so..." he trailed off and she stared at the container's insides. There was a batch of freshly baked cookies. She picked one up and immediately could smell the scent of vanilla fill her nostrils. The cookies still felt a bit warm and she could hold it between her hands to warm them up. "They aren't any macaroon…sorry again about everything, Momo, please forgive me. I'm really stupid for doing that without thinking about how you would feel…" He said sincerely while gazing into her eyes. Momoko stayed silent while holding the cookie.

Then she brought it up to her mouth and nibbled on it. The sweet sugary taste immediately burst into her mouth; it was almost_ too _sweet for her tastes. He intently watched the girl eat and stood a bit frigid, nervous on her thoughts.

"This…" she started, "is pretty good." She gave him her usual warm smile and continued on chewing the rest of the cookie down and starting on a new one.

"REALLY? You really think so?" He asked, eyes sparkling. "What a relief..I'm not very good at baking, you know." He gave a sheepish grin.

'_Yeah, I can tell.' _Momoko thought inwardly while chewing. _'They're way too sweet.' _She glanced at him smiling like an idiot and giggled a bit. _'But it suits him.'_

"Hey…so are we cool now?" He asked, timidly. She stopped eating and turned to him and gave him a look.

"Tell me, just what is 'cool'?" She asked him, a serious expression was painted onto her face. He gulped a bit, nervous once more before she broke out into a fit of laughter. "I'm joking, Brick! Learn to take one every now and then." She continued laughing while he let out a huge sigh of relief. The next thing he did surprised her though.

He scooped her up into his arms and squeezed her tight, lifting her from the ground. Momoko squirmed around a bit while he laughed.

"Man, Momochii, you scared me for a bit there!" he gave her body a light squeeze. "Whoa, did you gain a bit, Momo? Maybe you should lay off those cookies I gave you." He joked. She pouted and started to squirm once more.

"You'll always be a butt face. You're terrible, Brick." Momoko pouted. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe I should just for-" A warm pair of lips crashed into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her in his arms. They came apart and the nearby clock tower rang. Brick gave her a boyish smile .

"Merry Christmas, Momochii."

* * *

><p>It's nowhere <em>near <em>Christmas, at the moment. I have no idea why I had an urge to write a story like this. I'm sorry for crapping this up, it was a story on whim x'D Ahaha anyways, it's my first time writing in this section of anime so please forgive me if it's a bit out of place orz I can't really grasp the characters quite yet 8'D Anyways, thank you for reading!

Cherri^^


End file.
